Pay For It
by That's Classified
Summary: New romantic tragedy. Yes - that's right peeps - another one! :P One-shot only. Rated 'T'. Please R&R! Thx. :D


**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**I just wanna dedicate this story to: 'CanadianAngel97', 'cupcakestealingninja', 'Erasabeth', and 'the world is yours', for reviewing my last depressing one-shot so awesomely, and my other stories - you're all AWESOME! :P**

**Okays: read on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Cammie looked through the car window and into the dense forest at the side of the dirt track. She briefly glanced over to Zach, who was focused on the road ahead, and then to her reflection in the wing mirror. She looked sallow, unhealthy, tired. And she was - running away does that to you.

They'd been on the run for weeks, on the run from their past. Soon it would catch up with them. It always did. They didn't have much time left together – not much time at all - this she knew for sure. God she loved him. So much.

Her eyes welled with hot tears that soon spilled down her flushed cheeks. Cam hid her face in her hands, willing Zach not to see.

He hated it when she was upset, hated the fact that he could do nothing about it.

"Stop. I need to get out."

The car continued forward, as if she had never spoken.

"Stop," Cammie repeated, voice thick with emotion.

It screeched to a sudden halt, and within seconds, Cammie was out the door and running through the trees. She stopped only once she had emerged from the woods and reached the edge of the cliff, peering down to the deep ravine below.

And then she screamed, long and hard, her hands balling into fists by her sides, screaming for all that she had already lost and would lose. Screaming for him. Cries echoed back to her from the opposite bank, then resounded through the valley, scaring flocks of birds into the sky.

Hearing light footsteps behind her, she started towards the precipice, but hands gripped her arms, restricting her movements.

Cam struggled wildly, renewing her shrill shrieks. This raw outpour of grief continued for some time, until her throat ached, and her thrashing ceased.

"Let me go," she said, voice hoarse, resigned. "There's no point in living any longer. It's only a matter of time before they find us. We only have a few days left together."

Zach's gaze met hers. "Then let's make those days count," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers softly.

Cammie deepened the kiss, clinging to him, shaking from her outburst.

**~PAY FOR IT~~PAY FOR IT~~PAY FOR IT~  
><strong>

Zach thought back to the day he had found her, the worst day of his life...

He strode up the hedge-lined path, arriving home from work.

Upon entering the threshold, he knew something wasn't right. There was a stillness about the place, a deadness.

He pushed open the door to the lounge, and froze.

Because there, lying in a pool of crimson, was Cammie.

Her eyes stared glassy-eyed at the ceiling, a single bullet lodged in her skull.

One bullet was all it took.

Zach knelt down to her heavily pregnant stomach, cupping it lightly, hoping to feel a feeble kick, anything.

Nothing.

_He's dead as well_, he thought bitterly, leaning over her fallen form.

Gently, he held her head in his hands, smoothing her blood matted hair back from her peaceful face. Her skin was only faintly warm - she'd been dead a while.

Sighing shakily, he grabbed his cell and called it in.

**~PAY FOR IT~~PAY FOR IT~~PAY FOR IT~**

As Zach watched the paramedics load her onto a stretcher and cover her with a crisp white sheet, he felt only numbness.

Running a trembling hand through his short brown hair, he thought about past months.

When they'd found out she was pregnant, they'd been so happy. He'd found a house, they'd stopped running, settled down. Both had thought that if _they_ were going to make their move, then they would've already.

How wrong they were. How naïve.

Just when she'd stopped looking over her shoulder, they'd struck.

They had just been waiting for Zach to have more to lose, he could see that now.

He was safe now, they wouldn't come back for him, being content with knowing that he would always find some way to find himself accountable for their actions, probably hoping he'd do their job for them and go hang himself.

But that wouldn't happen - because he didn't deserve to die. He deserved to live out the rest of his life regretting, remembering. It was his fault they died - her and the baby. He knew it was.

And he had to pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


End file.
